Child's Play
by PyroElmo
Summary: What happens when our favorite feline superhero is turned into a little kid?


"Today will be a high of 39 with a low of 33," the radio announced.

I moaned from spot on the floor, "It's too hot, Tikki."

My companion was in a bowl of ice water, chilling. "Maybe going on patrol will cool you off," the red kwami suggested. I nodded. I changed into a crop top and shorts because (hopefully) no one would see them. "Tikki, transform moi!" In a flash of pink and red, I transformed into Ladybug, the heroine of Paris.

I ran up my roof and began to swing from the buildings. The breeze made by my motion cooled me. I smiled as I saw the beautiful city I loved spread out as far as the eye could see.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," my partner said as he joined me on patrol.

"I can fly just fine on my own, Kitty," I replied curtly as Chat shrugged. He was about to make a comeback when we heard screams in the distance. I gave him a nod and we rushed to the sight.

At Le Grand Paris, an akumatized woman is on top of the building. She looks like she's in her twenties, but wears evil, granny clothes. She wielded a pair of black knitting needles in one hand and held a pouting, six-year-old's hand. The child looked familiar.

"Is that Chloè?" Chat whispered as we hid from view.

The grandma cackled like a witch. "I am The Youthanizer! Everyone shall stay the exact same forever!" She pointed her needles at a person trying to find shelter. A sickly yellow light encased them and a child was left in their place. They began to cry. The Youthanizer shoot as many people as she saw.

I quickly got a plan. "Take the left side. Try to keep people away from this area and distract her once everyone's gone. I'll see what the lucky charm gives me and we'll go from there."

Chat nodded, "Anything you say, my lady." He sprinted away on all fours, helping the affected adults- err children- away from the scene.

I went the opposite direction that he did. When I was close enough, I pulled out my yoyo.

"Lucky Charm!" I yelled. In the middle of me using my power, a small body fell on top of me.

"My Wady?" A six-year old Chat climbed off me.

"Are you alright, Chat?" I asked.

He nodded, "Just a wittle weird fee-wing."

"Don't worry about him, Ladybug. You'll soon be joining him with your new daddy! Hawkmoth is waiting for you!" cackled the Youthanizer.

"That's way too creepy to think about," I said. My miraculous beeped, but I couldn't find my yoyo. I would have to detransform to get it back, but I couldn't just leave Chat. I made the hard decision.

"Chat give me your staff!" I shouted. He passed it to me and I slung him over my shoulder before jumping away.

"My Wady, what about the akuma?" He asked as they flew away.

I sighed, "I need to feed my kwami. When you fell on me, my yoyo disappeared. I'm gonna drop you off at a friend's house and come back when it's safe."

Chat pouted, "But Wadybug..."

"No buts, Chat. Besides, someone looks like they need a nap," I smirked as he yawned and his eyes fought off sleep. I landed in front of Alya's home and rang the doorbell while gently rocking my sleeping partner.

When Alya opened the door, she almost screamed before I clasped my hand over her mouth. "You're the Ladyblog reporter, right? I've seen you here before, so I assumed you were here," I lied.

"No way! You need my help?" She whispered excitedly.

I nodded, "My power is running out and I need to refuel. Also, Chat Noir was affected by the akuma. Can I lock him in one of your rooms? I promise an interview with both of us afterwards."

She squealed quietly, "Of course! You're always welcome here, Ladybug." She took my hand and lead me into her room. "You can lay Chat on my bed and wait in here. Do you need anything else?"

"It may sound silly, but my powers need cookies," I admitted. Alya made a mental note of it while she grabbed a few for me. As soon as she left, I detransformed and gave Tikki the cookies.

"Hurry Tikki! Without Chat, Paris needs us more than ever!" I laid down the child very gently. Chat clung to my shirt.

"Mommy," he murmured. He smiled and held closer. He was way too cute, but I had to go.

I held his hand and whispered in his ear, "I'll be back soon, sweetie. I promise. Don't you worry a bit. I just need to go for a minute." He cried silently as I pulled his hand off me and replaced it with Alya's ladybug doll. He hugged it tightly and smiled a bit.

"I'm ready to go," Tikki announced.

"Tikki spots on!"

[~|~]

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I watched as all of the signs of a long battle were erased and the poor victim was cleansed. It had taken me almost an hour without Chat's help. I ran to Alya's home as quick as I could.

"Is Chat still here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's hasn't made a sound. Not to be pushy, but when can we get that interview?" She asked.

"Tomorrow evening should work. Chat and I will swing by for as long as you'd like. We'll just leave through your window this time. Thank you so much again!" I smiled.

"One selfie real quick?" She asked. I nodded and smiled the best I could for her. My miraculous beeped. I ran inside her room.

"Chat?" I asked, my eyes closed. "Has your transformation worn off?"

"Yeah, but you can look. Your's is wearing off," he said.

I sighed, "Chat, I don't want to know. I'm afraid we won't like the person under the..."

A firm kiss pressed against my lips. It felt amazing and I didn't pull away. My Ladybug suit disappeared. Chat whispered into my ear, "Marinette, you can look." I slowly opened my eyes. Adrien stood in front of me. "Who knew my crush was my best friend all along?"

"Who knew my crush was my partner all along?" I smiled back. We kissed again until the moment was ruined by an eavesdropping Alya bursting through the door with a live stream already going.

"You're Ladybug?" She shrieked. "And WTF are you wearing?"

I blushed as she pointed the camera towards my strange outfit. Adrien slid his hand up my top slightly, "My Lady looks absolutely purrfect." He leaned down and kissed me while sticking up a certain finger.


End file.
